


Seen In A Dream

by cactuscreature



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sober Gamzee Makara, Tentabulges, Violence, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: A horrible memory glimpsed in a dream bubble sparks Dave's curiosity.





	1. Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> something violent and weird i wrote as an exercise. sorry its not edited, i just wanted to share it lol

He looked up from the blaring light of his monitor barely in time to see his friend coming into he room and running swiftly up to him.

“Wha-?” He said stupidly as Gamzee thrust his club under his neck and shoved him backwards. The taller boy didn’t say a word as he pressed harder, increasing the pressure on his throat and pressing him down into the floor. He felt himself wriggling under the weight keeping him down. He barely managed to ground out a weak question. “Wha-what are you doing, B-bro?”

Gamzee still kept quiet, but leaned back, drawing his club back with him. Tavros sputtered and coughed. The taller boy stood and faced him, staring unblinking at him while he laid on the ground, feeling the sore area on his neck. Without warning, he reeled back, swinging the club in his hand violently back down to Tavros’ robotic legs. Tavros could do nothing but stare in horror as his legs were beaten over and over again. He couldn’t feel the pain, but the sight alone was enough to make him sick to his stomach. The metallic clang of club to metal rang out as Gamzee came back blow after blow to smash the gear into pieces. He stepped back after a time and swayed in place.

Tavros attempted to scuttle away on his hands as Gamzee leaned over him, coming to crawl up over the mangled remains of his prosthetics  and set himself heavily over Tavros’ naval. He stared down at him, hand wandering behind himself as he leaned back again. Tavros saw him grab a fistful of wires still dangling from one of the severed legs. He yanked hard and a bundle of the wiring came free. Slowly, he took one of Tavros’ wrists and carefully brought it up to his horn on the same side.

“Gamzee?” Tavros asked, voice full of the panic that was rising faster and faster to the surface of his mind. Gamzee was always strange, but he usually didn’t mean any harm. This, however, was more than a prank, it had to be. He only did things like this when he was really upset or something made him snap. Tavros wondered wildly what it could have been, he’d never seen his friend in such a state before. But he was starting to get worried for more than just his friend at this point. He tried to right himself, but Gamzee was still sitting on his stomach.

He decided to try another approach. “What’s wrong?” he asked carefully.

                Gamzee didn’t answer him, instead he blew a puff of air through his nostrils and kept working, He was taking his time tying Tavros’ wrists to his horns so that he was unable to move. Tavros tried to struggle, but the other boy was stronger than him and kept swatting his free hand away as easily as if it was a just pesky insect. He finished one arm and caught the second out of the air mid swat. He pinned this arm down and starting to tie it up, too.

                “I don’t know what’s going on,” Tavros said nervously, trying to swallow the pure fear rising in his tone. “but you’ve got to talk to me, b-bro. I can’t help you if you- you-“

                Gamzee had finished tying up his arms and was now slipping the remainder of the ropes in a loop around Tavros’ neck. He pulled the makeshift noose tighter very carefully and raised himself up on his knees. Tavros wasn’t deterred yet. He was sure that he could talk some sense into the highblood. He usually could, even if things weren’t this bad. Surely he’d be able to convince him to calm down?

                “Come, come on…Tell me what I can do,” He tried to flash a smile upwards at the looming figure over him. “J-just untie me and we can talk this ou-“

                His words were cut off as the rope around his neck snapped tight and he was forced to sit up straight. The wires dug into his skin and he gasped for breath, taken aback by the sudden jolt skyward. He found himself being pulled towards Gamzee’s lap as sharp nails dug into his skull, forcing his head’s movements by tugging hard on his hair. His nose was smashed painfully into something unsettlingly hard as Gamzee rubbed Tavros’ face on his crouch. Tavros felt his stomach lurch and give a sickening swirl as Gamzee’s free hand pulled the hem of his shirt up to his mouth, then traveled back down to settle inches away from the bull’s eyes. One thumb had sunk into the brim of his pajama pants and began to tug them down inch by inch. Tavros managed to swivel his head so that he could look up at his friend.

                Gamzee’s face looked hallow, his features blank. He stared unblinkingly down at Tavros with half-lidded eyes. His sharp teeth chewing slowly on the fabric between them and his hair fluttering over his face in a messier way then Tavros had ever seen on him. He looked dangerous. Tavros shivered when they made eye contact, his pupils defied the rest of his face. They were full of rage.

                “Open your mouth.” Gamzee breathed, still not blinking.

                Tavros refused, trying to look away, but gasped in spite of himself when his eyes turned downwards. Gamzee was already hard, not to mention already full bulge and out in the open. His thick, purple cock curled around Tavros’ face and started pressing firmly into his lips, attempting to gain access. The tentacle seemed to have a mind of it’s own and it wiggled around in front of his lips as he tried his best not to let it inside.

                “I said. Open. You’re. Motherfucking. Mouth.” Gamzee snarled above him. He still refused, but his attempts to defy the taller boy were for naught. Fed up, Gamzee yanked his head back by the hair and Tavros let out a shout. The purple member shot in immediately, spreading his jaws wide as it wriggled around, exploring his mouth. Soon his cock was reaching as far back down his throat as it could and Gamzee was rocking his hips slightly. He heard Gamzee let our a soft groan and a hot tear leaked down his own cheek. He thought vaguely of chomping down as hard as he could, but he could barely breath over the dick thrusting faster and faster down his neck, let alone think clearly long enough to go through with it. Tavros gave into the hand pressing him back onto Gamzee’s cock over and over. The friction started to rub him raw and then just as he thought he would stop breathing, everything stopped. Gamzee pulled himself out slowly, the tip of his head flicking at his tongue before leaving his mouth empty.  

                He coughed, trying to regain his breath as his whole body sagged down to the ground. Neither the hand in his hair nor the rope was holding him up and he found himself resting on Gamzee’s thigh, sputtering.

                “Gam….zee….” he gasped, trying to piece together what was happening in his brain. He couldn’t. His mind was too foggy. He barely even noticed another hand pressing into him, forcing him to lay on the ground again. Tavros registered too late that his shorts and underwear were being tugged down over his mangled legs. Kicking his legs out, he tried to force the taller troll to cease. “S-stop!”

                Gamzee ignored his flailing limbs and threw the garments to the side. Tavros let out a soft, broken kind of sob as Gamzee pulled him closer harshly. He raised the bull’s lower half up, resting on his legs as he bent down over Tavros’ groin. Tavros tried to close his eyes but found them fluttering open again as Gamzee’s tongue flicked the opening to his bulge. He attempted to shift his weight away, gasping while Gamzee licked messily over the crease and ventured underneath the flaps, stretching apart his hole. He felt the taller boys hot saliva ooze down his back and groaned, trembling, terrified.

                Gamzee pressed his tongue deeper, spreading Tavros’ hole and raking over the hidden bugle still tucked away inside. He lapped at the inside, spreading it open even further with one of his thumbs. Tavros gasped again as Gamzee shoved two fingers deep inside him, raking upwards at his bugle while fucking him roughly. Tavros held out, trying to will his cock from leaving it’s safe cocoon. Gamzee was not deterred. He thrust his fingers in harder and harder, tugging at the squirming tentacle along the top of gaping hole. After a while of this, he pulled away. Tavros felt his body slide down Gamzee’s torso and he breathed rapidly, not really paying attention to what the other was doing. His head was spinning hard and his crouch ached, but he didn’t want to give in, he couldn’t.

                Gamzee let out a frustrated grunt. The highblood grabbed ahold of his wiggling purple dick again, this time aiming it straight into Tavros’ canal and let it squirm up inside him. Tavros gasped again, this time bursting out in tears as Gamzee raised him by his horns and lowered him soundly onto his lap. He started thrusting his hips upward and Tavros rocked between the upwards motion of his cock and the downward motion of Gamzee dropping and lifting him by his horns. He was finally losing himself to all of this, and the thought of that made him sob even harder.

                Gamzee kept his steely expression as he thrust deep into Tavros’ body, but his eyelids drooped lower after a couple of hard thrusts. Tavros shivered as Gamzee’s dick swirled around his, raking back and forth over it and down further, into the far reaches of his insides. He let out yelp as Gamzee closed a hand around his neck, drawing him closer and lifting him slightly. His other hand went down around Tavros’ back and grabbed roughly as his ass. Within moments, Tavros’ asshole was being stretched forcibly and prodded by the same fingers that had been inside him only a short while before. His back arched and he let his whole weight fall into Gamzee’s neck.

                His mind could barely register what felt wrong and what felt right by this point, he tried to keep himself concealed but could barely hold himself together any longer. It was around the time that Gamzee had started thrusting at different speeds in different holes that Tavros let go and allowed his dick to struggle for freedom. He thought it would be a lot harder to squeeze it out while he was being stuffed by another cock, but he found it surprisingly easy. In the same breath that he had felt relief for it finally being free that he realized why it had been so easy to get out, Gamzee had pulled away.

                Tavros fell back onto the floor again, gasping and withering. Suddenly the weight on his stomach had been renewed and he craned his neck to look at what it was. Gamzee was grinding on his naval, his shirt pulled up and held in his teeth again. He reached around, grabbing Tavros’ thick brown dick and placing it at the bottom of his own opening. He maintained eye contact as he lowered himself down, Tavros’ squirming tentacle moving on its own and seeking the warmth Gamzee’s pussy provided, it pressed deep and Gamzee threw his head back.

                “Mother! Fucker!” He gasped, a hand coming to cover his agape mouth. “Fuck! That’s so good!”

                Tavros gasped too, he’d never been inside someone like this before. He wanted to revile in it, but the circumstances kept him from it. Tavros tried not to sob again as Gamzee started bouncing up and down on his lap. The long purple cock coiled around his own, tugging it off as he bobbed up and down in his lap. It snaked around and wriggled back towards Tavros’ opening. The next time Gamzee lowered himself fully, it shot back down and began fuckin him roughly again. Gamzee moaned loudly and arched backwards, mashing his hips down as hard as he could for a while before leaning over Tavros’ face again. He kept up with his wild hip movements, pressing his lips down over the smaller boys. Tavros gnashed his teeth, but it didn’t keep Gamzee’s wildly strong tongue from entering and roughly mapping out the inside of his mouth.

                The forced kiss went on for ages. Tavros spluttered and coughed again, gasping for air around Gamzee’s wicked exploration. He sucked on his lips and bit down hard enough to draw thick, brown blood from them. The clown hastily sucked it up and threw his head back again.

                “Fuck- taste so good-“ he breathed as he pulled Tavros up to sit again. His hips slowed only slightly as he brought one of Tavros’ wrists to his mouth. Gamzee sank his sharp rows of teeth into the flesh there. He yelped again, shouting that it hurt but Gamzee paid him no mind, he simply went to lap up the streak of blood now running down the boys arm with his mouth. He sucked hard, licking up every last drop.

                “Please…” Tavros said weakly as Gamzee bit down onto his other arm this time. He ignored him again, drawing blood from his neck, torso, and around one of his gilled sides. He sucked roughly on Tavros’ left top nipple before biting down there as well. Tavros couldn’t take it anymore, he started thrusting back, if only to get his torture to end sooner. It seemed to surprise Gamzee when he came, his hot load of genetic soup shooting down Gamzee’s hole and squirting out the edges. The highblood threw his head back again, blood dripping from his mouth.

                “So- fucking- warm-“ he breathed, hole quivering around Tavros’ cock. He kept bouncing, smashing himself down harder and harder until a loud groan and a sudden burst of liquid into Tavros’ body signaled he had finally cum. He stayed still except for the trembling then stood, drawing to his full height and pumping the remains of his load all over Tavros’s body and face. Tavros squinted up at him through the purple sludge in his eyes, and saw Gamzee rear his head back. He spit openly onto Tavros’ junk and leered at him.

                “You belong to me. Not that human girl.” Gamzee said darkly, clearer then how he had said anything all night. “Act like it.”

                He leaned down and freed the ropes from around the bull’s body, pulled on his own clothes swiftly and stalked away.

“I’ll send Equius to fix you’re legs.” Gamzee spat bitterly behind him as he left, “He’s always wetting himself over helping mudbloods.”

Tavros could only stare on in bewilderment before laying back and letting himself break out in unabashed sobs.


	2. Dream Bubble

“Whoa, uh, I’m sorry dude.” Dave said rather quietly as the cloud finally made its way across the sky and away from where they could see it. He hated that they always had to see all the fucked up shit happening to everyone else. It was even worse now that he knew it could happen to them, too.

                This place was bullshit. A dream bubble miles away from anyone else. A place you know many of your friends have died in. Murdered. Killed themselves. Died of hunger. Dave was just glad that he made it out alive. But these stupid fucking clouds. The ones that force you to watch all the bad things that has happened or will happen from any timeline. It’s utter bullshit. Dave hated it.

                He hates even more that he had to see that happen to the only company he’s had since he’s been here.

                “It’s- nothing…” Tavros tried to say around the panic in his throat. “It wasn’t- It-“

                “It’s fucked up.” Dave remarked, watching the troll from the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip with his sharp teeth and Dave wondered wildly how hard they must be for that gesture to not break the skin all the time. He noticed as he gazed from under his glasses that there was still a light scar across his lip. He shook the thought from his mind, but couldn’t stop the question from leaving his lips. “Was that Tavros… Was he you?”

                “Uh…” Tavros stalled, looking uncertain. He shifted his weight and glanced away. “Yeah…I didn’t- I didn’t think the clouds…”

                “I didn’t either…” Dave said solemnly.

                “I’m- uh- sorry you had to see that…” Tavros murmured, still looking down. He kicked one of his thighs.

                “Naw, don’t worry about that. I’m just-“ he lowered his gaze away slightly, brows puzzled. “I just- I thought that Gamzee was your friend before all… you know… that stuff happened with him going bonkers?”         

                “No, we are friends.” Tavros said quietly, “Or were, I guess. Before he killed everybody and took my head. That was… It’s different with troll romance… he have quadrants and stuff.”

                “Yeah but that’s never been like this before, really.” Dave defended, “I’ve been in a couple of different timelines, I’m not an idiot.”

                “But you never, uh, touched those people, right?”

                The question struck Dave as strange, but he was right. He couldn’t think of a time that he had actually fucked one of the trolls he’d been involved with. It struck him as odd, but he mostly figured that maybe they just couldn’t mash up together. He was fine with it, he’d dated plenty of humans too. They quenched his thirst just fine.

                “Well?” Tavros prodded.

                “Oh, no.. not really.” Dave confessed finally. “Is there like a reason for that besides, or I don’t know, us being totally different species?”

                “No- it’s…” Tavros took a deep breath. “It’s because some of us get… well like that. We aren’t supposed to mate directly with either other. We have an outside system we just donate genetic material to.”

                “Whoa- Genetic material? Wait, it this about to get weird?”

                “Probably,” Tavros shrugged lamely. “Anyways, we’re just like a really violent species, you know? Eat your mates head and all that stuff…” Tavros must have noticed Dave’s stunned silence, because he quickly backtracked, “I’m not! I don’t do that though! It’s only- it’s only certain trolls. I think, I mean- he used to not be like that, it was only towards the-the end…”

                “Whoa- whoa- okay, chill.” Dave said as he turned to rest a hand on Tavros’ shoulder. He was hoping to be comforting since that’s what had always calmed John down, but it had the opposite effect and Tavros flinched away from his gesture. “Sorry.”

                “It’s okay.” Tavros muttered.

                “That’s like- way wicked though.” Dave said suddenly, trying not to let them fall into an awkward silence. “My dick can’t do any of that shit- I mean- not that what was happening was cool- you know- cause it wasn’t-“

                “You’re rambling.”

                “Yea- sorry.” Dave swallowed and continued. “I just meant it was cool, ya know, cause I don’t know how your guys’ stuff works. It’s pretty different, even if it’s- kinda gross honestly.”

                “What’s gross about it?” Tavros said, suddenly sounding offended. “Sorry I don’t have control over my bulge like you humans do-“

                “Whoa, no we don’t control that.” Dave laughed, “I can’t control a boner to save my life.”

                “Oh.” Tavros replied. “Then what’s gross?”

                “It looks… so slimy and soft, many. What the hell.”

                “It’s firm when it needs to be!” Tavros huffed.

                “Whatever. This conversation got a little weird.”

                “Yeah, uh…” Tavros sagged, “Did you- want to see it?”

                Dave sputtered for a second, completely taken aback. There was a long, embarrassing silence while they avoided each others eyes before Dave managed to croak around the lump that just rose in his throat. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” 

                “Carry me to the bed?” Tavros asked, glancing anywhere but Dave’s face.

                “Okay.” Dave breathed and climbed into the house before lifting him from the window sill. He carried him over to his bed and dropped him a little too early out of nervousness. He tried not to notice that he was shaking. Tavros started maneuvering his t-shirt off his arms and carefully over his horns. Dave had always wondered how he did that and caught himself staring before starting to remove his shirt as well.

                “Sorry this takes me a second.” Tavros said, switching the shirt to his other side so he could slide it off. His arm was caught slightly and Dave stared down at his torso has he worked it off. His chest seemed to have a larger set of pecks, and then two precedingly smaller ones resting next to two smaller lumps on his sides. They seemed to be turning from lumps slowly into gills like structures on his sides. Dave stared hard at them as Tavros managed to finally free himself from his shirt.

                “You’ve got like six nipples, dude.” Dave said quite seriously. Tavros laughed.

                “You’ve only got two?” He said through his giggles, “What the hell?”

                Dave sat on the bed and scooted closer, reaching out and then thinking better of it, “Hey, can I like touch these?”

                “Oh, uh- I mean sure?” Tavros said.

                “What are they?” Dave asked before he could stop himself. He was already running a finger slowly over the seam of the skin where it spilt and seemed to burst outwards. He ran his hand over the lumps and massaged over them, raking his fingertips over the smallest set of nipples. Tavros shivered as he passed of the raised bit and Dave smiled slightly.

                “They’re nubs. I got them when my other limbs shrank off.”

                “You lost limbs?”

                “Everyone does, you need a lot of legs as a grub but you loose most of them later.”

                “Oh so it’s like… baby teeth.”

                “What’s that?”

                “It’s when you’re young and your teeth get pushed out by other teeth.”

                “That’s digusting.”

                “I know.”

                They grew quiet as Dave continued to gently touch around Tavros’ torso and sides. He felt gently up to the trolls armpits and brushed down over his larger peck muscles. He swished his thumb around one of the larger nipples and Tavros let out a quiet moan. Dave withdrew his hand. The boy beneath his touch was flustered copper, breathing a little heavy and biting into his thumb. It reminded Dave of his earlier train of thought and his hand shot up to Tavros’ mouth. Tavros moved his hand and allowed Dave to tug slightly on his lower lip, feeling it by rolling it between his fingers.

                “Daeff?” Tavros said around his fingers and Dave withdrew his hand again.

                “Sorry, I thought it looked tough, I guess it is.” He said sheepishly. Tavros smiled patiently, but went back to gnawing on his lips with his teeth again.

                “Can I touch you too?” Tavros asked, bringing a bright flush to both of them.

                “Oh yeah- sure- of course. Sorry.” Dave said quickly. Tavros just nodded and brought his hands up to rest on Dave’s nape.

                “You’re skin is really soft…” Tavros commented as his hand traveled up and down the plains of pale skin. His rough hands slid down Dave’s sides and up his chest. He poked his belly button curiously and Dave noted that he had a naval area on his stomach but no belly button to match. Tavros kept exploring, creasing him and messaging his back curiously. Dave figured he was checking to make sure that Dave really didn’t have nubs. He watched Tavros’ line of sight until it came up and met with his. He stared down at the strange gaze looking back up at him. His pupils were yellow, yet his iris was totally dark brown, almost black. His bushy eyebrows furrowed.

                “Can I take off your glasses?” He asked, carefully. Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded mutely.  Tavros reached over and carefully removed his sunglasses and Dave blinked at the harsh light. He was so used to how dark everything seemed with them on, it really helped him from getting headaches. But in the dim afternoon light he took in Tavros without his sunglasses for the first time. His flush stood out even brighter against his grey skin and his eyes shone brightly as if back lit. Dave swallowed again. This lump sure was hard to get rid of.

                “Wow…” Tavros breathed. He was staring dead straight into Dave’s cherry red irises, his breathing slow and careful.

                “Creepy I know-“

                “No, they’re beautiful.” Tavros murmured, blinking finally and looking away.

                Dave didn’t know what do say. He finally settled on, “That’s usually not a thing guys say to each other.”

                “Does it matter?” Tavros replied simply.

                Dave couldn’t argue that. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered outside of this place. It was all they had. He chewed the inside of his lip and raked his eyes over Tavros’ body. He couldn’t stop himself before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

                Tavros blinked and looked away, frowning a little. Dave reeled.

                “I mean- I know probably not, because I mean, of course you wouldn’t after seeing that cloud and everything.”

                “You can.” Tavros cut in. He turned to stare Dave in the eye again, this time looking certain.

                Dave didn’t waste any time. He leaned over, taking the back of Tavros’ head with his hand to support it and bridging the gap between them. He shifted his weight and pressed slowly into the troll. It was almost like kissing someone with extremely chapped lips. His mouth was grainy and textured, rough but accepting as they followed his lead. He kissed gently, his softer lips pressing lightly to the outside, exploring, eventually helping him part them so he could sneak his smaller warm tongue inside. Dave was surprised when he discovered that the inside of Tavros’ mouth was much, much softer than the outside. It was warm, a little slimy and soft. His tongue gently wrapping around Dave’s and doing all kinds of acrobatics Dave never hoped to achieve. He gasped and pulled away.

                Tavros didn’t let him go far, this time he rounded on the smaller human. Two grey hands shot up to cup Dave’s face gently and he pressed their mouths together again, even slower than Dave had. He kissed gently and paid Dave the same treatment, running his long agile tongue over Dave’s flat teeth before leaning back and looking away, cheeks bright copper.

                “You- taste- good?” He choked out finally.

                “What?” Dave asked, a little shocked.

                “Like- like mind honey…” Tavros blushed again, rubbing his mouth. “No wonder people were obsessed with smooching you guys…”

                “Terezi said that too, I thought she was just being her.” Dave said, “Though Karkat might have mentioned it too, which I thought was strange but I guess…that’s why?” Tavros stared up at him. “I had no idea.” He shrugged.

                Tavros responded by drawing Dave in again. This time he was rougher, messier. He nipped lightly at Dave’s lips and ran his tongue over the spots he bit just a little too hard. Dave smiled into the kisses and then decided to explore more of the no mans land next to him. He rolled them so that his was over Tavros and began to break off from his mouth, he kissed trails down Tavros’ cheeks and up to his ears. He stopped to nip lightly at the lobes hanging low there. They reminded Dave a little of a cow’s ears but he’d never tell Tavros that. He ran his tongue quickly over the edges and watched Tavros shudder. He was clinging to Dave’s back and seemingly attempting to not dig his sharp nails into Dave’s skin.

                Dave kissed further down, following his neck, along his collar bones. He went further until he was leaning over Tavros’ chest. He smiled wickedly up at the larger boy and plunged down, catching his nipple in his teeth. Tavros let our a hiss and arched his back as Dave sucked lightly around it. Gently, he massaged a lower nipple of the opposite side as he supported his weight. Tavros groaned, obviously not about to hold back his voice. Dave almost smacked himself, there was no Bro here to yell at him. They could be as loud as they wanted.

                He stopped teasing Tavros’ chest when the troll reached around and pulled him back up to his mouth again. He kissed him even more roughly this time and pulled Dave up so he could suck happily on the nape of Dave’s neck, leaving a trail of dark purple marks down all down his chest.

                “You bruise so easily.” Tavros commented while he lapped at one of the impressive marks he left behind.

                “You just have thick skin.” Dave protested, nothing he did would leave a mark no matter how long he stayed at it. He was almost disappointed until he realized just how many hickies he had running down his neck. It made him feel just a little bit better.

                “Dave…” Tavros breathed suddenly, “Can we- I mean?”

                Dave blushed, his pale skin letting almost all of the color through. He turned his bright red face away and sputtered. “Yeah- yeah- of course…”

                Without another word they both drew back and started pulling their pants off. It felt incredibly awkward and neither of them could look each other in the eye. They left their underwear on, though, faces burning.

                “Uh- after you?” Tavros said nervously, Dave blew a puff of air out to flip his bangs and leaned over. Tavros looked intently at him as he removed his under shorts and he felt the heat rising in his whole body. He leaned back, trying not to be embarrassed and spread his legs slightly so he was flayed out on his knees, junk in the breeze. He looked away as Tavros drew near, but his gaze shot back when Tavros started to poke and prod at his dick. Dave could feel himself growing hard as Tavros took him in his hand, curiously rubbing it with his fingers.

                “Oh shit-“ Dave muttered and Tavros began pumping it gently in his hand. The friction drove his mind blank and he leaned back, resting on his hands, trying not to get too dizzy. He gasped again as Tavros bent low and took his tongue to work the tip in circles. Dave groaned and grasped onto a horn for balance as Tavros plunged lower, taking his head in first, then the whole shaft down his throat like it was no big deal. He sucked, his soft tongue encircling Dave’s cock as he bobbed up and down.

                “You- uh- really seem to know what you’re doing.” Dave commented and Tavros chuckled, the low rumble making Dave’s breath hitch and he came by surprise down Tavros’ throat. “Oh shit- wow I didn’t last at all. Sorry- jesus-“

                “It’s okay,” Tavros said around a mouthful of cum and then swallowed hard. Dave looked at him, mouth agape. “What?”

                “Nothing just- you’re not a quitter huh?”

                “I don’t think so?”

                “Never mind.” Dave chuckled. He raised a hand to Tavros’ chest and leaned him back slightly. It was his turn. He braced himself and tugged lightly on Tavros’ briefs, pulling him off his thighs with ease. He would have been surprised to see nothing there if he hadn’t just witnessed a horrible act of troll sex in the memory clouds around them. He hoped quietly they’d sleep through his memories. He let his fingers run slowly up the seam of Tavros’ bulge. Something inside gave a slight twitch and he smiled. He bent down, kissing lightly down Tavros’ thighs before lapping gently up the slit in the skin there. Tavros gave a shaky breath and leaned forward, he dropped his hand down to his groin and spread the skin apart.

                Dave took the hint and started licking the inside as well. As well as he could, he guessed. He noted that Tavros tasted different then anyone he’d ever gone down on. He couldn’t quite place the flavor, but it reminded him of holiday spices. He didn’t think it tasted half bad. He drew back when his tongue was tired and started to gently insert a finger where his mouth had been. He felt carefully around, amazed at how soft the troll was inside. His insides sucked his fingers in as he softly raked the top of the hole. There was something firmer and slimier up there, Dave had a pretty good idea what it was. He gave it a couple of tentative tugs and was delighted when Tavros moaned loudly above him.

                The tentacle gave way and started to snake out of it’s protective cover. Dave stared in awe, it was much bigger then he had originally expected. The whole thing was the same copper as his blush and it oozed a little with a thick translucent brown slime. Dave couldn’t believe his eyes, it was like watching one of Bro’s weird hentai videos. He leaned towards it, taking it carefully in his hand. It swirled around, grabbing his hand back.

                “It’s like an octopus…” He said as he gave it a couple of tugs. Tavros opened his mouth to reply, but only could let out another moan as Dave dipped his head down. He licked cautiously at the slit in the head and swirled his tongue around the tip. It wriggled and squirmed undeath his mouth and he opened his jaw wide, plunging further to try and take as much of it into his face as he could. He got halfway to the base when he almost gagged and had to come back up for air. He swallowed around the spice taste in his mouth and went back down, not as far this time. He rocked up and down, sucking hard on the brown cock in front of him. Tavros wriggled underneath him and kept letting out strangled gasps. His dick kept trying to push itself further down the blondes throat and he was obviously having a hard time keeping it from doing so.

                “Wait- Dave-“ he gasped, “Stop- I can’t control it-“

                His dick suddenly gave a shake and thrust itself down Dave’s throat, who actually gagged this time. It gave a couple short burst down his throat- he almost swore he could feel it reach the bottom of his neck. Dave reeled back, the long dick falling out of his mouth. Sputtering, he sat up.

                “I’m sorry!” Tavros said, scrabbling up to make sure Dave was alright. “I told you- I don’t have much control-“

                “It’s okay, just…” Dave coughed again, the spicy flavor of Tavros’ precum now burning slightly in his mouth and down his throat. Tavros’ tentacle squirmed back and forth, obviously looking for another warm hole to pernitrate. “Let’s just put it somewhere it won’t suffocate me.”

                Tavros’ blush ignited in full again and he nodded. Dave shut his eyes and let out a steading sigh, how did he get into this situation? He wasn’t sure he minded, though. He raised himself up slightly and sucked on two of his fingers. He made sure they were nice and wet before lowering them down to his asshole and gently messaging over the taught muscle there. Tavros stared rather intently as he plunged a finger inside, groaning.  It took a couple of upward strokes before Dave could feel himself starting to open up. The tip of Tavros’ dick didn’t look too wide and he settled for only stretching himself half way, his patience waning. He ached to try riding that thing.

                Tavros nudged himself closer, supporting his weight with his elbows. Dave spread his legs even further and moved down. Tavros’ dick needed little guidance and poked into Dave’s asshole carefully. He gasped as he sank lower and lower, the troll’s cock slowly pushed into him and he shivered as the slimy dick stretched him. He kept lowering his hips but couldn’t fit the whole thing in yet- he flinched when it shot forward and hurt him.

                “Ow-! Shit wait!” Dave gasped, “Tavros-“

                Tavros didn’t seem to hear him, his expression was blank and Dave shivered again. The bulls face perfectly reflected what he’d seen in Gamzee’s face in the clouds. Tavros gave a couple of sharp thrusts upwards and Dave leaned back, pain bursting stars behind his eyes. He gasped and shook, but the intense pressure was starting to feel really good.

                “So- tight-“ Tavros groaned, right before his face changed and he seemed to snap back to reality. His hips stopped and he scrambled forward, reaching uncertainly towards the smaller boy. “Dave, I’m so sorry- I don’t know what came over me…”

                Dave fell back- chest heaving. He swallowed a couple of huge breaths and shook his head. “It’s- it’s okay. It actually felt kinda nice.”

                “Oh- uh…” Tavros’ dick squirmed around a little and Dave flinched again, this time moaning loudly and tossing his head. Tavros shuffled forward and moved to lean over Dave’s trembling body. He pressed deeper, making Dave jolt his hips slightly. “Okay?”

                “Okay…” Dave choked out weakly. Tavros moved his hips slowly at first, sinking down further and further with each movement. His thick tentacle twisting around and exploring his insides. Dave reached up, holding onto Tavros’ shoulders for dear life. Dave tried to relax, to make himself open up more, but he felt like he was going to burst. Slowly, Tavros worked himself into the smaller boy until their skin was flush together, the base of his cock finally sinking fully inside him. They sat still for a moment, both of their chests heaving. Dave swallowed air again and raised his hands around Tavros’ neck. He pulled himself up and pressed their mouths together. It was slow and sloppy and when Dave pulled back he caught Tavros’ eye, nodding determinedly.

                Tavros nodded back slowly and gulped loudly. He shifted his weight to better rest on his thighs and pulled away carefully. Dave noted that his bulge seemed to snake back further than he hips pulled it, retracting into it’s safe harbor as he moved backwards. Dave gripped tighter on the back of Tavros’ neck and braced himself as Tavros moved forward again. His dick shooting out and up must faster than his hips despite him showing obvious restrain. It twirled and withered around inside him, pressing in at odd angles, rubbing over sensitive stops as it pulled out. His mouth agape, Dave suddenly understood the appeal of tentacle porn. His breathing was choppy, coming and going as gasps for air at best.

Tavros’s expression above him was determined, his brows furrowed and his lip between his teeth. His eyes were squinted closed, making him but easier for Dave to gaze openly at. He drank in the sight of Tavros’ copper flushed cheeks and they way his eyelashes fell softly over them. The way his hair was becoming unkempt and wild. The soft moans he released unconsciously. Dave felt a hot mess next to him, his hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and face twisted between pain and pleasure. He flushed harder when Tavros blinked open his eyes, raking them over Dave’s body and settling on his face. He stared for a while, not speaking as he thrust into the smaller boy. Dave bit the inside of his lip and tried not to give into the urge to look away.

                “You’re gorgeous, Dave…” Tavros muttered, more to himself than to Dave. This time Dave did look away.

                “What the hell-“ he started before being cut off by Tavros’ renewed movements, he thrust harder this time, less carefully. Dave had finally opened enough to feel most good and less pain and he rode it out for a while before becoming impatient. He pushed up and over, rolling Tavros onto his back. He started bouncing in the bull’s lap at a steady yet fast pace. Tavros’ dick moved in rhythm with him until suddenly Tavros stopped moving his hips. Dave leaned over him and kissed him again, hot and wet, not caring for the mess he was being.

                “Don’t stop, please.” He begged quietly, the desperation of cumming catching up to him.

                “I’ll start again, but can I, uh, ask you something?”  Tavros asked nervously.

                “Ask away.” Dave said while gesturing fancifully with one hand.

                “Can you, uh, will you- Will you- uh- put you’re…uh… you’re dick inside me?” He asked even more nervously. He sat up slightly, leaning Dave back and spread his legs a little. His bulge moved down to make the open space at the top of the entrance instead of the bottom and it pulled out of Dave’s asshole slightly, wiggling in the open space between their bodies. “I can move it to make room and I’m- uh- pretty sure I can reach around- It’s just- uh-“      

                “The troll version of ‘all the way’?” Dave asked through labored breaths. He was itching for Tavros to move inside him again. “See this right here is all the way for humans-“ Tavros looked down, obviously assuming that meant no. “But I mean I’ll try anything once.”

                Tavros glowed and scooted closer. They were straight up scissoring by the time he got close enough to gently position Dave’s dick at his entrance. They both inched together until Dave was fit snuggly inside him and rested for a moment, both trembling. Dave moved first, jerking away and then back again. It was a little awkward, but as soon as Tavros started moving too they found an odd rhythm and it became almost second nature.

                “Tav- ros- holy- shit-“ Dave managed between broken gasps and loud moans. Tavros didn’t respond, he couldn’t. He was too busy struggling for breath around a garble of groans and grunts. Dave fell back, his elbows giving out, and collapsed on the mattress. Tavros kept fucking him jerkily, his soft, slimy pussy squeezing around Dave’s dick while his firm-ish bulge rubbed against his shaft and pushed into him. Dave noted absently that Tavros’ entrance was sucking hard on his cock. It pulled him in and let him slide out just to suck him right back in again. His copper dick poured into his ass, raking along his prostate as it went. The head swirled around inside him and gave a huge jolt.

Tavros’ movements grew erratic and suddenly Tavros let out a strangled half-shout. Dave could feel a hot, thick liquid filling him up to the brim, guessing that Tavros had finally cum. That alone was enough to pull him all the way to the edge and as Tavros’ movements slowed and jerked more he felt himself finally topple over the edge. He spewed his load down Tavros’ quivering hole, back arched.

                They took a moment to regain their breath before trying to speak. Dave took in huge, whooping gulps of air. Tavros was still making quiet sounds of pleasure and shaking slightly. Dave shut his eyes tight. He tried to calm the storm his brain was suddenly making now that he wasn’t so distracted by his penis.

                “That- that was incredible…” Tavros croaked out after a long silence.

                “That was the hardest I’ve ever cum.” Dave said matter-of-factly.

                “O-oh,” Tavros sputtered, sitting up. The movement made Dave flinch, moaning. “That’s an, uh, good thing?”               

                “Yeah, definitely.” Dave replied.

                “Good.” Tavros said, “I’m, uh, going to pull out now.”

                “Okay.” His own cock was much easier to remove, it came out with a small pop and Dave wondered how tight Tavros has been holding onto him. Tavros’ massive member took a little more effort to remove. Dave gasped again when the whole thing came slithering out. He had forgotten how far it’d gone inside him until he started to get impatient waiting for it to finally leave him. His voice came out as a weak murmur as Tavros’ head finally cleared his asshole and a great flood of brown, sticky cum came rushing out of him. Tavros stared at him, then leaned in to press a hard kiss on his lips. Dave kissed him back with tenfold the effort and they rolled around to lay on the bed together, entangled in each other’s limbs.

                “Guess we get to find out if the laundry room still works in dream bubbles.” Dave said, touching the wet spot on the bed gingerly with his hand. Tavros laughed and muttered something along the lines of ‘do it later’ as he pressed their lips together again. Dave couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
